<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by Sexy_Lil_Emo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539851">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo'>Sexy_Lil_Emo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bit Dark, Destiel - Freeform, End of the World, Immortality, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Mention of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if  Dean never got rid of the 'Mark of Cain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but I had other projects happening and just put it in the list of fics I need to write. Today it was bouncing around in my head at work and I just decided to write it. A short fic, to the point and probs a little dark, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.</p><p>Much love xox</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Centuries – no, millennia – had passed since Dean had received the 'Mark of Cain,' since he had turned into a demon and back to human, since he had decided that he would rather live with it forever than let someone else carry the enormous burden.</p><p>Sam had been determined to find a cure, a way, any way, to get his brother back. Nothing worked. He tried for years and continued to try until the day he died. Dean was never the same after that.</p><p>There was no deal he could make or supernatural being he could threaten that would bring his brother back. Castiel was still there though. He held Dean though the long nights and they hunted together; it was a troublesome and tense time.</p><p>Cas never left Dean though and eventually they found their way to bed together. It wasn't the union Castiel had imagined he would have with Dean the first time they had sex; it was rough and needy, full of grunts and teeth against skin. However, Castiel was Dean's, he had been from the moment he had pulled the human from hell, and he would always give Dean what he needed.</p><p>After a few decades, Dean seemed to gradually calm; their hunts became less violent and Dean was more at peace with the situation, losing Sam, being immortal, and his relationship with Castiel.</p><p>That was the first time Castiel would say that they 'made love,' it was gentle and affectionate, and Dean caressed and kissed him. The hunter devoted a whole day to worshipping Castiel's body; it was the first of many.</p><p>As the years went by Dean focused more on Castiel and together they watched the world change. Together they lived through wars and robots, the rise and fall of humanity, and the earth returning to a state before humans. They saw ice ages come and go, new species of animals evolve and the continents shift.</p><p>The monsters had died out not long after the humans; it's kind of hard to survive when your only food source dies out. For centuries Dean and Castiel lived alone in peace, travelling the new continents. They had each other and that's all they needed, they got the 'happily ever after' that Dean had always dreamt about.</p><p>Until Castiel awoke one day and something felt off, he couldn't say what or why, but he knew something was wrong. The days got hotter and the sun brighter and Castiel knew that their time was limited. After so many millennia it was going to end, and somehow Cas wasn't ready for it. He had grown so accustomed to their life and the idea of 'forever' with Dean that he stopped believing that one day the end would come. Dean told him it would be okay and as with everything, they would meet their death together too.</p><p>Finally, the day came. The sky was an angry flame of yellow, orange and red and their skin was ready to melt off of their bodies. The intense heat had killed almost everything already, they were the last beings left on the planet called 'Earth,' they had outlasted everyone and everything but even they would perish now.</p><p>The ground began to shake and the angel and hunter held each other for the last time, the sound of the world tearing apart filled their ears and the sky came crashing down.</p><p>And then there was nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>